


I know our shoes were stitched from songs about highways.

by areyoumarriedriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/pseuds/areyoumarriedriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have to have a run, but where to? Fancy a trip to the moon, dear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know our shoes were stitched from songs about highways.

**Author's Note:**

> Insertion into The Eleventh Hour.

**_I know our shoes were stitched from songs about highways._**  
  
“Oh you are  _gorgeous_ , look at you – you sexy thing you!” He slid around the console, running his hands over the surface – the bits and baubles, spinning thingamajigs and wibbly levers. Bells and whistles, the typewriter, the monitor that hung from a bar around the time rotor. And the  _time rotor_. “Just gorgeous.” He murmured again, his hands stroking along the glass console and over the etched Gallifreyan there.  
  
“Have to have a run – but where to? Fancy a trip to the moon, dear?” He giggled with giddy delight as he typed in coordinates.  With a grin he pulled the lever and watched the rotor rise and fall with that blessed comforting sound. He laughed, running to the doors. “Ah the moon – extend the air shell old girl, I’m in a mood for a good bounce...” His words died as he looked out to find himself in a garden.  
  
“A garden? On the  _moon_?!” He frowned over his shoulder before stepping out onto the lush grass and bouncing a bit. He rose higher than he should have and he frowned. “Moon gravity.”  
  
“To be expected on the moon, I’d say.” A low voice spoke from behind him and he twirled on the spot. “Hello, sweetie.” She smiled softly and he felt his hearts hammer in his chest as his throat closed up. River Song. He’d not seen her since – since – he shook his head and looked at her in curiosity.  
  
“River Song.” The oddest expression of relief crossed her face and her smile widened after a moment. “What are  _you_  doing on the moon?”  
  
“It’s the university alumni party, sweetie.” She explained, her shoulder lifting slightly.  
  
“You graduated from Luna University? Wait – Luna University is  _here_? Well I’m off by a few hundred years. Thanks,  _dear_.” He tossed this over his shoulder sarcastically and the TARDIS hummed in delight. River laughed along with her and he shot her a look. “Oy. I don’t need it from the  _pair_  of you.”  
  
“Lord of time who can never seem to manage his own.” River grinned and lifted the skirt of her red dress, stepping barefoot through the grass until she reached a small bench in the garden. It was painted TARDIS blue, a tiny wrought iron thing that she settled down on gracefully. Seeing her out of the spacesuit was... interesting.  She was a beautiful woman, he’d give her that. At least future him had excellent taste. Or would it be  _him_  him? He frowned as that thought coiled within him uneasily.  
  
“I can manage my time perfectly, thank you very much. A Timelord is never late or early he is always-”  
  
“Precisely on time.” River chanted along with him with an amused sparkle in her eye. He fidgeted, tugging at his tweed coat before he moved over to the bench, sitting down next to her, all knees and elbows. “If it helps any, you’ve always been on time when I called.” She observed with a smile and he shifted uneasily. He disliked how she spoke to him, like they were old friends. Or worse,  _more_.  
  
“So, no comment on the new face? The bowtie?” He straightened the bowtie in question and she looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Have you just regenerated?”  
  
“Yes. Well give or take a day or twelve years, depending on who you ask.” He grinned. “And? What do you think? Though I suppose you must be used to it, already. Have you seen very  _many_  of my faces, River?” He turned to her, and she smiled softly, reaching a hand up to smooth his bowtie gently. Her eyes softened as they dropped to it and he fidgeted under her fingers.  
  
“You know I can’t tell you that, sweetie.” She whispered the words and turned her gaze to the stars surrounding them. The atrium at Luna University was beautiful, a lush garden surrounded by an air shell that protected its inhabitants from the atmosphere outside. He watched her for a moment, and she closed her eyes. It was only for a second, and then she was turning to him with a teasing smile firmly in place. “The bowtie though, is definitely you.”  
  
“It’s cool right?”  
  
“I’m not saying that word, sweetie. It suits your face.” He grinned and adjusted his lapels with pride. “So why are  _you_  here, Doctor?”  
  
“New face, new clothes, new TARDIS. Thought I’d take her for a run. Who knows where? I could go anywhere, really.”  
  
“No one along for the ride?” She arched a brow at him and he frowned.  
  
“I haven’t had anyone with me for a while. My last friend – Donna Noble.” His throat tightened and she smoothed a hand along the arm of his tweed in comfort.  
  
“Oh,  _Doctor_.” She spoke softly and he looked at her in surprise.  
  
“Do you know about – about what happened to Donna?”  
  
“Yes.” She nodded and he stared at her in shock. “I know you find it hard to believe but one day, Doctor, one day you  _will_  trust me very much.”  
  
“Why? No offense River, but I barely trust anyone I travel with. If you’re a future Companion of mine-”  
  
“I’m not.” She looked at him steadily, and he felt like she could see into his very hearts. It was – it was an odd feeling, but it did not feel as stifling nor as uncomfortable as it had the first time he’d met her.  
  
“You’re not?” He croaked, his throat dry and he swallowed, averting his gaze. “Isn’t that a spoiler?”  
  
“Well, I’m not saying what I  _am_ , am I?” She pointed out, her nose wrinkling in a delightful manner.  
  
“Well if you’re not a companion clearly you must be –  _we_  must be –” he waved his arms, spluttering as she waited patiently. He trailed off and she arched a brow, teasingly. “Is this when you travel with me?”  
  
“I thought I just said I wasn’t a companion, Doctor.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean you don’t come with me, does it?” He pointed out evenly, shifting on the too-small blue bench. He ran his hands along the arm, avoiding her gaze. “TARDIS blue – how funny, eh?”  
  
“Not really.” She observed in a knowing manner and he glanced at her, forgetting his momentary embarrassment.  
  
“Not a coincidence then?  Did I  _put_  it here? Will I?”  
  
“Doctor,” she spoke with indulgence and he scratched his neck nervously.  
  
“Right, right, I know. So not coming with me then?”  
  
“I can’t. Not now.” She answered him softly and he looked at her with an intrigued smile.  
  
“Not  _yet_?” He asked and she smiled warmly at him. “Ah ha! Not yet!”  
  
“You have someone else to keep you company, Doctor.” She pointed out with a small smile and he frowned at her. “Haven’t you?”  
  
“I saved the world. Again. Crashed in a little girl’s back yard. Amelia Pond. Great name, I love a good name. Like a fairytale.” River smiled indulgently and he frowned over at her. “You know her.”  
  
She shrugged one shoulder, her hair brushing against it softly. She had magnificent hair, he thought. His hands twitched in his lap and he wondered if she would let him touch it – she probably would, and for some reason the urge scared him. She glanced at him and he smiled.  “I can neither confirm nor deny that, honey.”  
  
“Do you ever tell me  _anything_?” He huffed in irritation, shifting on the bench, his shoulder brushing against hers.  
  
“Yes. And one day, I won’t even have to. You’ll just know everything and I’ll know nothing. So there’s always that to look forward to, sweetie.” She sighed softly, before leaning back, her back pressed into the blue metal and her hands clasped together in her lap as she swallowed and looked up.  
  
“I don’t understand you.” He breathed the words out and she smiled, glancing over at him enigmatically.  
  
“I know. You’re not meant to yet, if you did, you’d be rather bored I think.” She teased and he sighed heavily before slouching down on the bench, his legs sprawled in front of him and his head resting on the top of the bench. He looked over at her thoughtfully.  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
“Usually am, sweetie. Best you learn that now.” She grinned and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“So Amy Pond, hmm?” He sat up and glanced over at his TARDIS with excited eyes. “It’s been a while since she’s done a complete revamp you know.”  
  
“Fresh start.” River said softly. “And it’s about time I think. Aren’t you eager to start?” She nudged his shoulder gently with her own and he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he looked back at her.  
  
“Isn’t that a bit rude? Drop in and just up and leave?”  
  
“Well, I am attending a party – a party that you have absolutely no interest in. Archaeologists, you know.” She looked at him sceptically and he chuckled. “So you can’t go back in with me – far too many arguments to be had about history and what really happened, sweetie. You wouldn’t like any of the food – I’m fairly certain there are no wine gums, nor fish fingers or custard to be had-”  
  
“Could have used you a few hours ago. Ugh. I ate  _beans_. Why on Earth would I think I’d like  _beans_? They’re evil, River!” She laughed at him, smoothing a hand over his back.  
  
“Oh you love trying everything for the first time all over again, you can’t fool me.”  She glanced over her shoulder at the lit building behind them. “Frankly  _I’m_  bored at this party - but a little bird told me I should attend.”  
  
“You should leave with me then.” He found himself offering promptly and River smiled indulgently and shook her head. Despite his misgivings and fears and outright panic over the woman next to him, he also felt incredibly drawn to her. He’d been intrigued the last time, the mystery of her had weighed on him for a long time afterward, but in this body – he felt like he was being pulled to her, and it created feelings within him that he was nowhere near comfortable with, yet he also felt a strange longing for them too. He  _wanted_ to be comfortable with them. He wanted to enjoy the thrill of them without the worry and fear of who and what she was casting a shadow over them.  
  
“No, honey. I remember the first time I was in this TARDIS with you, well the first time for  _you_  and I quite liked it.” She smiled fondly and her gaze grew unfocussed as she stared at the blue box several feet away from them. “She is  _so_  beautiful though.”  
  
“She is.” He agreed, but he was watching River stare at his ship, an odd burning sensation between his hearts. “She is.”  
  
She met his eyes and she glanced down at her hands, twisted together in her lap. The corner of her mouth tugged upward and she sighed.  “Go on then.” She nudged his shoulder again with a smile. “Go get Amy. Have some adventures.”  
  
“What about you?” He asked her in a hesitant voice. “What will you do now?”  
  
She laughed, her head tilting back and curls spilling over her shoulders. “Oh, I have plenty to keep me occupied, Doctor. I won’t be bored.” She winked at him and he stared at her in confusion.  “I have plenty of adventures on my own, Doctor. Best you understand that right from the get go – now. And you’ll see me soon anyway.”  
  
“I will?” He watched as she nodded and stood, taking his hand in hers and pulling him up to stand beside her.  
  
“Yup.” She popped the p sound and he stared down at her, a thrill sliding down his spine.  
  
“A proper adventure?”  
  
“Oh, yes.” She nodded with a grin and he found himself smiling back.  
  
“With Amy?” He pushed and she gave him a look that seemed to scold him without saying a word. “What about you? I see you soon but when will you see me next?” She didn’t respond again, simply arching a brow with a smug grin. He sighed and glanced down at the ground. “Where are your shoes?”  
  
She laughed and shook her head. “Someone is holding them for me.” She spoke with a soft smile and he looked up at her.  
  
“A  _date_? Are you on a  _date?_ ” He spluttered, and odd sense of utter  _wrongness_  blooming within his chest. He didn’t like the thought, not one bit.  
  
“Does it matter if I am?” She asked in an arch tone and he shook his head, scoffing.  
  
“No. Course not. Absolutely very much so not at all. Why would I care?” He could tell from her smile that she wasn’t buying a bit of it and he sighed in frustration, pulling a hand through his hair and whirling to head toward his TARDIS.  
  
“You are a daft man.” She called after him, moving behind him until they were both stood by his ship’s doors. “Not even going to say goodbye then? Just going to take off in a jealous fit?”  
  
“I am  _not_  jealous.” He exclaimed, waving a hand at her.  
  
“You should be.” She laughed and his expression darkened.  
  
“You enjoy doing this, don’t you? Taunting and torturing me. It’s not very fair River.” He spoke petulantly and she placed a hand over his lapel, smoothing it down as she pouted up at him playfully.  
  
“You’ll have your turn soon enough. And for a genius, sweetie, you’re not very bright. No matter though, you’ll figure it out in a bit. Now run along and go get Amy. She’s waited long enough, don’t you think?”  
  
“Who  _are_  you, River?” He looked down at her in confusion, his mind at war with his hearts and his hearts rebelling against his body. She made him feel like an abstract art piece – all pulled apart and unrecognizable.  
  
“Not yet, Doctor.” She spoke with a smile and he shook his head as she stepped back. She slid one hand along the blue wooden door beside her fondly, and the TARDIS whirred in delight. He looked at her for one more moment, before shrugging and snapping his fingers to open the doors. River’s eye lit up and he remembered, like he did every time he did it – that she had been the one to tell him he  _could_  do that in the first place. They were a never ending paradox, and even  _he_  couldn’t quite wrap his head around it yet. He wasn’t ready. “No, you’re not. Soon enough though, sweetie.” He glanced at her, startled to realize he’d spoken that last bit aloud.  
  
“I’ll see you soon, then, River. Enjoy your  _date_.” He spoke with distaste and a frown but River simply laughed in delight.  
  
“Oh I  _will_.” She winked again before picking up her dress and turning to wander back to the path, pausing only to wiggle her fingers over her shoulder in a goodbye. The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, letting out a frustrated huff as he clambered up the stairs, setting the coordinates once more for Amy’s house. Leadworth.  
  
“Insufferable woman. On a date. Honestly, for someone who supposedly knows everything about me and is more than likely my wi-” He paused mid-rant, letting out a gasp. “Someone told her to go tonight. And she somehow managed to convince me to go get Amelia – oh, that bad, bad woman.  _Me!_   _I’m_  with her tonight. Oh that is – she is – I can’t believe I crossed that close to my own timeline – well, actually I can believe that.” He spoke to himself, his hands gesticulating around as he flew his ship.  
  
“So. Amelia Pond. Obviously someone important. Something more than Prisoner Zero, and a too big house. A crack in her wall, but how did it  _get_  there in the first place?” The TARDIS hummed in response and he laughed. “The crack. The crack – it’s all about that isn’t it? Oh I  _am_  clever. Sending River so she’ll send me – Amelia Pond. Something about your life doesn’t make any sense. Well then sexy.” He threw the lever and spun on the spot. “Let’s go poke it with a stick.”


End file.
